Talk:Mind Hoarder
It's a small sample, but the Endrain effect proc'd on each hit for me, 7/7. The damage ranged from 52 to 162, but it always drained 70hp. Also, I got 60exp as MNK75, so that makes it lvl 61. --Rubett 20:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I've camped this a lot i can say for sure is a lottery spawn of the pots every one hour and half (the shortest repop, can take longer btw) and resists gravity and drop rate is horrible 0/9 with TH4 and yes has endrain every hits since i do it thf/dnc pulling it with 300tp.--Alabasta 21:13, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Seems to hit pretty decent for a 75, Solo quite easy but it was fairly accurate as I was NIN/RDM, Its only TP move seems to be Mind DrainHojima 02:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) i must have got lucky...but i went 1/2 in about 3.5 hours -Tidusblitz ...Also drop's light Crystal.... I got excited when I saw something drop. And then I cried a little on the inside. - Synister Hades 1:29 am Dec, 9. I've been camping this for 2 weeks. 0/22 drop rate with TH4... It seems to have a window of from 1.5 ~ 9 hours. If anyone has had a drop, could they post some info coz I'm going insane 8) - Bergcastle Camped this guy now for a week or so and 48h+ straight over the weekend. I went 2 times where the pop was over 8 hours once just under 9 hours. (0/14 with TH3) I've never see him pop under 3hours. I'd say he likes the 4-6 hour mark myself on average, but I think its 100% lottery. -Kaytaro Unicorn 12:48 Dec 21st 09 0/7 So far with TH4. Shortest time has been 1.5 hours from last ToD longest was 9hrs. Has one place holder, locked on to Pot that popped after it died sat there for 1.5 hours, killed the one pot and it popped next round. With 300 evasion skill, this thing barely hits. --Taeli 21:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Finally got this to drop on the 34th kill... You really have to want this charm badly. I camped it for nearly three weeks. The other guy who was camping with me is still there. 1/34 with TH4 （；；） - Bergcastle * 1/32 have to agree with bergcastle on his comment * 1/2 same day, back-to-back kills. Waited about 5 hours between camps. TH3 both times. --Vintaru February 18, 2010 ~This guy is not a hard nm to fight. Went as 75Thf/37Nin with my haste build and a 75Rdm/37Whm with both having good gear setups. Even w/o my EVA build he did not get through my shadows too much. Blind II stuck pretty well and Para II stuck a couple of times. Only TH2+1 on my thf but hey, guess FFXI Gods loved me went 1/2! Camped him got him to pop in about the 1st 30 minutes, 0/1. Had Limbus so headed to that, other account just afk'd their till I came back. No other campers while I was away for about an hour and a half. Went back at it and about an hour and 15 minutes he popped again. Then of course got the drop =D So all in all about 5 hours total of camping. But when I did Eastern Shadow he was not so nice =/ So was geared for a lengthy camping period. Well good luck to everyone who is going after this^-^ Atriyu (Laksmi) 05/13/10 Wondered upon this NM down the hallway south of it's pop area. I knew what it was and what it dropped, but never camped it. I was PUP80/BLM because I was here for trials. Had automaton Nuke>Deactivate>Repeat. The NM was hitting hard and draining off HP too, so I popped my 70Soothing healer NPC. 1/1 on drop. :) Now to do something with this charm...Julto 07:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Successfully Killed By: *90 PUP - Killed in under a minute with rng puppet --Mythikah 23:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) *99DNC/SAM - killed with little damage in under 2 minutes. Gives 20 exp at level 99. --Nelka13:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC) *PLD/rdm - Keep Phalanx up to reduce damage taken. Slow can be landed but makes little difference. Used an Icarus Wing at the end of the fight. MP became a problem. --demonwhisper 05:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *Easy solo Thf/Nin *Soloed this as sam/thf and sam/nin. Easy kill as long as you have shadows, but probably impossible to blood tank, due to the drain effect. *Soloable by DNC75/NIN37 - easy fight, no trouble at all... * soloed by DRG/blu fairly easy fight started with metallic body and cocoon up, 100% tp all jumps ready and claimed with sandspin might want to bring some form of juice fight ended with 25mp lot of spamming power attack for HB3 about a five minute fith 11:44pm, March 30th 2010. * Soloable by THF73/DNC36. No signet. Buffs from Grounds Tome. Bonuses from prowess(including level 3 treasure hunter). Capped evasion, decent gear. 1/2 on drop with job TH3. Treasure hound in effect. Respawn time: 1.5-2hrs. Saved all TP for drain samba II and curing waltz II. --Tarusaurus 20:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC)